The Gift
by BohemianBabe8504
Summary: Eowyn gives Grima a gift that reflects the first time they met.


Prologue

As she watched her uncle banish Grima from Rohan tears ran down Eowyn's face. No one knew her like Grima did. No even her own brother. As Grima's figure disappeared over the plains she silently bid farewell to the man who was as much her counselor as her uncle's. That night she dreamt of the past. When everything was different.

Chapter One:

Grima Wormtounge rode towards The Golden Hall. He couldn't believe the honor that had been bestowed upon him. He was to be King Theoden's counselor. He stopped at the top of the hill and gazed at The Golden Hall of Medesauld. How beautiful and grand it was. Suddenly, he heard the cry of a young woman.

"Help! Help me! Someone!"

Grima turned his horse around and rode towards the voice. He soon found the young woman. She was huddled under a tree.

Grima dismounted his horse and rushed to her side.

"Thank goodness someone finally heard me!" she said. There were leaves and twigs in her golden hair and there was dirt on her beautiful face.

"What happened?" Grima asked.

"I was going for a ride. My horse was attacked by a Warg and I was thrown, and..."her voice faded into sobs.

It was then that Grima noticed the marks on her legs.

"Did the Warg attack you?"

She nodded.

He met her gaze.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked gently. He was answered with another nod. He left her to collect her thought and went to his horse which was tied nearby. He got his canteen of water and some of the food he had taken with him on his journey.

"Here." he said and handed her the canteen. She took a sip."Have you had anything to eat lately?" he asked.

"No. I had food packed in the saddlebags, but when the Warg attacked us my horse threw me and ran."

He handed her some bread and a piece of meat. She took it gladly. After she'd finished eating she told Grima what had happened.

"I started out on a ride this morning. About an hour ago a Warg attacked my horse. When the horse ran the Warg went after me. I fought him with my dagger and he fought back. When he was badly wounded he ran off. I tried to get up, but I can't." She looked at the crumpled, blood-soaked handkerchief lying next to her.

"I tried to stop the bleeding, but..."

Grima took the cloth bag he used to water his horse and tore it into strips; then he knelt in front of the girl.

"Where are you from? I will take you home." he said as he wrapped the cloth around the wound on her leg.

"The Golden Hall. King Theoden's my uncle."

Grima looked at her in surprise.

She retrieved the handkerchief and looked at Grima. _"He's not handsome, but he helped me. What a good, kind heart he must have."_ Eowyn thought as Grima lifted her onto his horse and they rode back to The Golden Hall.

Chapter 2

When they entered the throne room, Grima did his best to bow while still holding Eowyn. Theoden acknowledged him, and then saw who he was carrying.

"Eowyn!"

Grima approached the king.

"I am Grima Wormtongue, your new counselor, your majesty. I was on my way here and heard her cry for help."

"Thank you. I know Eowyn likes to go on day-long rides. If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't even know she was in need of aid." Theoden said.

At that point a young man who stood at Theoden's side stepped forward.

"I am Eomer, Eowyn's older brother. I am forever in your debt for aiding my sister. Thank you." he said, and gently took Eowyn from Grima and carried her out of the throne room.

A few days had passed when Eowyn heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said.

Grima opened the door.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling," he said, and stepped into the room.

"Much better, thank you."Eowyn smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Grima suddenly remember the cup of tea in his hand.

"Oh, yes! I uh...brought you some tea."

"Thank you."

Grima went to her bedside and Eowyn took the tea.

"Please sit down." Eowyn said.

Grima sat in the chair next to her bed. They talked for hours. From then on, whenever Eowyn was upset or frustrated, she talked with Grima.

The next year on Yestaree, the first day of the year, Eowyn found Grima lurking in a corner.

"I have a gift for you."Eowyn smiled.

"You didn't have to." Grima said, embarrassed.

"You're always there for me. Consider this a thank you gift." Eowyn said. "Go ahead. Open it." she smiled. Grima untied the ribbon around the white cloth. He opened the cloth, and found it was a handkerchief with an embroidered "_E_" on the upper left hand corner. He recognized it immeaditly. It was the handkerchief from the day he met Eowyn. The blood had been washed away, but the memories attached to it hadn't been washed away.

"I'll treasure it forever." Grima said.

The next morning the realization that Grima was gone, hit her hard when she awoke. _"It wasn't a dream. He really **is** gone. What will I do now?" _

She got up and looked out her window. Aragorn was getting water for the horses.

"_Perhaps I'll find someone else to confide in among our new company." _She thought.


End file.
